Love and Hate
by Scally2
Summary: Sombra survives the crystal heart and finds a way to gain his old power back, and more. He attacks the Crystal empire and it takes the elements of harmony, he royal ponies The changelings and one extremely angry human to stop him.
1. Plots and Plans

Chapter 1: Plots and Plans.

Sombra was angry.

He had been beaten by weaklings and was now floating around the polar ices as a small cloud of condensed magic.

"Damn them!", he snarled to himself,"A thousand years to plan my vengeance and I was defeated by a baby and a princess in training?!"

Sombra was angry.

Luckily for him anger was his element. As soon as he had coagulated into this cloud, he had begun planning, in between bouts of rage, Sombra decided he needed to absorb more negative emotions.

Things like hate, sadness, and fear gave him power. Sombra soon realized, however,

"Damn goody two-hooves ponies don't give off enough negative emotions for any amount of travel to be worth it. I'm going to have to think outside the box..." A grin of sharp teeth appeared on the cloud as he whispered,"...Or perhaps outside the world." He began to rant to himself," HeHeHe... Traveling a long distance will take too much energy! HaHa! But making a hole will only take a little! HaHaHa!"

With that he started to weave a spell that took nearly no magic to complete. This only took a few moments but he was giggling the entire time. Finally, the spell was ready. With a small burst of magic, Sombra created a small hole in the fabric of reality. Knowing it would close soon he dove though, his ephemeral body easily passing though the inch wide gap.

Sombra looked around his new surroundings to find that he was on a large building in a densely packed city. He looked down to find swarms of tall chimpish creatures busying about. Sombra could literally taste the negative emotions radiating off these creatures. He grinned again as he felt his power return. Only a few minutes here and he would has as much power as he had before the ponies stopped him

"No no no...", he began,"...I will need as much power as possible! Perhaps these creatures can provide it for me!"

Several months later, back in Equestria, a new princess has been crowned. The whole of pony kind was celebrating Princess Twilight Sparkles coronation... All but a group of insect like creatures known of as Changelings. Banished to the frozen wastes by the powerful rulers of the Crystal Empire, though that wasn't their tittle at the time, and forced to fend for themselves in the cold. They had discovered a system of caves and were currently using them for shelter.

Deep inside the caves the Queen of the Changelings was feeding her swarm of children.

"Oh dear...",she panted as she finally finished,"...You were all very hungry, weren't you?" The most she got in response was a low drone as they fluttered their wings happily. She smiled tiredly and barely managed to retain her dignity as she dragged herself to her chambers. She laid down on her bed of silky lichens found in the caves. She gave a small groan of pleasure as the soreness lessened and allowed her to relax

"I don't know how many times I can do that again", she muttered to herself. The love that she fed to her children was their only source of energy at the moment and it was running out. "I need to do something soon or my children will starve", she was now addressing the stone ceiling as if it could give her the answer. She jumped when a voice actually answered her,"Mother Chrysalis, there are ways to save them." She looked at the door and spotted her oldest and smartest child standing in the doorway. She smiled and said,"Hello Fang dear, please come in." The Changeling, Fang, approached his mother and said"You are getting tired from the feedings Mother, it's bad for your health." Chrysalis chuckled to herself."Leave it to Fang to notice...",she thought. She trusted Fang in a way that she didn't trust the rest of her children. He took the role of the protective big brother for his siblings and always thought of them before himself. Being the smartest of her children also helped since she could rely on him to take some responsibility off of her. "I know dear, but I can't think of any way to feed them. The invasion was doomed to fail and that wasn't planned or wanted." Fang gave his mother a look that could only be described as scolding. "Then you should have gauged your love better! The effects didn't all happen at once and you had time to stop it!" Chrysalis was a little stunned by these words and tried to form a response,"But I...The princesses...My children needed..." Unable to find a proper denial she sighed in defeat and said,"I suppose you're right, but what other options do I have? We need love to survive but the other races hate us."She finished with a sad tone. Fang actually laughed at that and Chrysalis gave him a look of confusion. As he managed to calm himself down Fang exclaimed,"You're wrong on that one Mother!" At her questioning gaze he explained,"Most races hadn't even heard about us before the invasion. Most probably think of us as a troubled race in need of help. Besides, I happen to know that the ponies have a strong moral sense of second chances." Chrysalis though for a moment before asking,"But how could they help us? We can't just approach them and ask 'Hello, can we siphon off your love for food?' It just won't work!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she spoke. Fang rested his hoof on her leg and said,"But you forget, the pony princess you imitated is the alicorn of love. She can generate it at will. We could simply ask her for help." Chrysalis perked up for a moment but her ears drooped when she said," But how could we justify the invasion? She probably hates me in particular so why would she help?" Fang smiled up at his mother and said,"For the invasion? Simple! Tell the truth! You were suffering from the effects of a medical issue. As for her actually helping us, like I said, she is the alicorn of love. Hate isn't really her thing." Chrysalis smiled gleefully and jumped up, soreness forgotten, and embraced Fang in a tight hug."You're a genius my child!", she yelled happily,"We need to start preparations! Gather your smartest siblings and get ready for a diplomatic mission!" She dropped Fang and had to hold back a laugh at the look of utter shock on her child's face."I-I-I-I'm going!? But...I've never been away from you for that long! What if I make a mistake?! I could jeopardize the entire hive! I...", he was silenced by a hoof on her muzzle. "Don't fret my dear...",began Chrysalis,"...You are the most intelligent and resourceful of all my children. You will not fail." Fang hesitantly smiled and made his way to the door. "I'm just gonna... go collect the others. How many should I bring?" Chrysalis thought for a second before answering,"Find three to come with you. Bring them to me before you go so I can explain whats happening." Fang nodded and left, leaving Chrysalis to her thoughts,"I really hope this works..."

A couple hours later, Fang, one of his brothers, and two of his sisters, were on his way to the Crystal Empire. The brother, Tunnel Borer, and the sisters, Green Mane and Leaf Wing, were the most intelligent Changelings that Fang could find, though not the bravest. None of them participated in the invasion and all of them were relatively timid. Fang almost laughed out loud as they flew. "I'm the only one here that could even handle myself in a fight", he thought with dismay. He glanced over to his siblings, who were having a quiet midair conversation, and realized that they were actually just out of childhood." I guess I will have to protect them. At least they know not to antagonize anypony." Shaking those thoughts off, Fang began to think about how they were going to approach the ponies." Just landing in the Castle courtyard might work, but the guards would probably attack us", he thought. He sighed in annoyance, attracting the attention of his siblings." Brother?", Asked Leaf Wing," are you okay?"." Yes, I'm just trying to figure out how to go about this", he answered. They were silent for a moment until Green mane exclaimed," Oh! I have an idea!" At the others questioning looks, she explained," we simply walk into the city! If we are stopped by the guards then we can tell them we are on a diplomatic mission. If we aren't stopped, we can just walk to the Castle and ask for an audience." Fang was so stunned that he forgot to flap for a moment. Buzzing his wings to catch up again, he yelled happily," that's a great idea!", Then inwardly he thought.," Maybe I'm not the smartest changeling after all."


	2. First Talks and Peaceful Arrangements

Chapter 2: First Talks and Peaceful Arrangements.

The group of changelings flew on for a few more hours and intense cold of the North before coming in sight of the Crystal Empire. They were in all of the bright oasis in the snow. Tunnel Borer even let out a quiet," wow...", The only thing he said all through their journey." Indeed," replied Fang as they neared the pony city." The moment of truth", mumbled Green Mane as they landed on the grassy area surrounding the city. They walked towards the Castle and soon found themselves on the main street, heading towards the large tower. The ponies noticed them almost immediately. But, to Fang's surprise, they only held looks of curiosity. Because of the minimal fanfare, the group of changelings was able to get all the way to the gate of the Castle without seeing any guards. The guard at the gate eyed them warily, but still kept with protocol." State your business,", he demanded in a monotone voice. Fang stepped forward and said," We are on a diplomatic mission from the changeling hive. We ask to see the Princess and Prince." The guard was startled for a second, but kept his cool and answered," their highness's are currently seeing visitors, you may enter." The guard opened the grand door and the changelings walked inside. They were met by a mare that gave them an appraising look before giving a quick," Follow me." They followed her to another grand door and were told to wait as she announced their presence. Fang was worried that the Princess and Prince wouldn't react well to their presence. When he voice his thoughts, he was surprised that Tunnel Borer answered him," It doesn't matter how they take our presence so much as how well they take our proposal." Before the others could dwell on that for very long, the door gave a hollow thud before opening slowly. From where they stood, the changelings could already see the royal couple sitting on a pair of thrones. The mayor called a minute and a slowly approach the Prince and Princess. Both of them looked on without emotion, causing Fang to wonder what was going to happen next. Once the group was standing down the steps from the thrones. They bowed as one.

" Rise", instructed Prince Shining Armor with as little emotion as his face showed. The changeling stood and Shining Armor, asked," Why are you here?" Fang stepped forward and bowed again. As he bowed, he said," We are here on behalf of our mother and Queen, Chrysalis." There was tense silence for a few seconds before cadence finally spoke," And what is her reason for sending you?" Fang answered quickly," she wishes for us to give you an message of peace and regret. Our mother did not mean for any of the bad blood between us and wishes us to tell you about some things you might have not known yourself." The two rulers glanced at each other and Shining Armor once again gave a quick," Rise," before nodding to the changeling to proceed. Fang took a deep breath to steady himself before beginning," First, you should know that the invasion was not planned. Our Queen was gathering love in Canterlot and happened upon the news of your wedding. Thinking it was a good opportunity to gain enough love to feed us for I while, our mother knocked you out, Princess, with the intention of being you for a single day, then giving you the memories of that day so that you wouldn't have known anything happened." Fang stopped when Cadence lifted a hoof to stop them and asked," Why did she deviate from her plan and take my place for as long as she did?" Fang he knew he would have to explain that, but it wouldn't be very comfortable." Frankly...", He began," She got drunk." Shining armor snorted in surprise and Cadence asked incredulously," What do you mean, drunk?! Where did she even find any alcohol in a town that it can't be found in?" Fang hesitated before answering," Let me explain. Unlike you ponies, changelings don't get drunk off of alcohol. We get' love drunk'. This happens when we feed on so much love that it starts to affect our mental state. Ironically enough, being love drunk makes us crave more love. This is what caused our Queen to act as he did. We followed her because she transferred enough love to the changelings outside of the hive to get us all drunk." Cadence had a look of disapproval on her face as she said," Why did Chrysalis absorb as much love as she did if she knew it would affect her as it did?" Fang flinched under her tone, but still answered truthfully," because she didn't know. We have never had that much love before. We've always had either just enough or less, we didn't know how much of an affect an access would have." Cadences expression softened as she heard of the changelings food situation. She whispered something to shining armor that the changelings couldn't hear, making Fang fidget with worry. Finally, after a few minutes of this, Cadence and Shining turned back to them. Cadence smiled as Shining Armor said," We have come to a decision. We will hear your terms of peace, but only if we hear them from Chrysalis herself." Fang smiled, then sighed in annoyance." We will try to get her to come but our mother is not the changeling you saw. She is wary and fearful of the outside world. She may need some convincing in order for her to come here," explained Fang truthfully. Shining Armor looked thoughtful for a moment before suggesting," Perhaps if we sent a guard or ambassador with you?" Fang turned to his siblings for their opinions but Leaf Wing was the only one to answer," If mother sees somepony that she doesn't recognize she will panic. Either we bring somepony she has seen or we go without." Shining Armor sighed in annoyance and said," Other than a few guards, Me and Cadence are the only ones that she may have seen. Couldn't you just bring her a letter or something to..." He stopped talking when he noticed Cadence's smile out of the corner of his eye. He gave her a questioning look and she exclaimed," That is a great idea my husband! I will go with them myself as our ambassador!" Shining Armor, as well as the changelings, was stunned by her outburst and only sputtered in response," But-but-but...you...I..." He sighed and turned to the changelings and said," I hate when she comes up with good ideas that I don't like" Fang was about to protest but thought for a moment,"Cadence is the one we are trying to get help from. Plus, coming herself might just help Mother's anxieties." " I agree with the princess," started Fang," That would be the best option. Our Queen would be more comfortable talking not only to the one we wish peace with but doing so in our home." Cadence hopped off her throne and approached the changelings with a smile. She called back to Shining Armor," You can handle the empire for a while, can't you dear?" Shining sighed again and responded," Yes dear, good luck!"

As they walked out of the castle, Cadence asked,"How far is our journey?" Fang answered," If we fly through the night then we should arrive at the hive by noon tomorrow. Otherwise we will arrive tomorrow night." He then quickly added," Er... You highness." Cadence nodded in understanding and said," Then lets be off, Shall we?"


	3. Vengeful Ponies, Vengeful Human

Chapter 3: Vengeful Ponies, Vengeful Human

Noon the next day, having decided to fly through the night, the changelings and Princess arrived at the entrance to the hive. Cadence looked at the rather unassuming hole in the side of a hill that served as the hive's entrance." I take it you were going for a 'low-key' look when you were designing the entrance?", mentioned cadence. Green Mane answered cheerfully," No! We just never really bothered to change it." The group entered the cave to find it empty, side passages that the changelings usually used as their living quarters were empty, any belongings taken as well. Cadence looked around with apprehension and asked," Shouldn't there be somepony here?" Fang and his siblings were just as confused," There should be", began Green Mane," I don't know where they all are though." The changelings decided to go to the feeding hall and see if their siblings were just being fed. Upon arrival, however, they found their mother, Queen Chrysalis, waiting in the middle." Mother!", Yelled Fang from across the room," Where are our brothers and sisters?" She waited until they were closer to respond," They are hidden. I've told them to flee if my hopes go unfulfilled." She then faced Cadence and in a very formal tone, said," Welcome to our home Your Highness. I assume you're here to discuss my request?" Cadence smiled warmly and approached Chrysalis," Queen Chrysalis, you can relax. Your children explained everything and me and Shining Armor wish to help." Chrysalis glanced at Fang, and he nodded happily. Chrysalis looked back at Cadence and asked," Really? No compensation for the invasion or promise of servitude? You're going to help, just like that," Cadence nodded and to her and the changelings surprise, Chrysalis lunged forward and tackled Cadence while she hugged her crying out," Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! I swear that I will make it up to you in some way!" After letting up Cadence, Chrysalis motioned for the group follow her and with a smile she said," Let's introduce you to my children, shall we?"

A couple hours later, Chrysalis, Cadence, Fang, Green Mane, Leaf Wing, and Tunnel Borer were all on their way to the Crystal Empire. Cadence had given Chrysalis enough love magic to give all of her children a good meal before they left so Chrysalis was willing to leave them in the caves. The flight back to the empire was filled with conversation on how to organize a regular feeding of Chrysalis's children without having them come to the ponies every other day. They decided to discuss that idea more with Shining Armor when they landed.

Upon landing, they were greeted by Shining Armor himself." Hello dear", he began as he embraced Cadence," I take it things went well." Cadence smiled back at Chrysalis who was trying not to make eye contact with Shining Armor, and answered," Yes, we came to some conclusions, but we want to discuss some things with you first." Shining Armor smiled happily, but didn't last long as he remembered something." That reminds me. There might be some complications that we didn't think of." Chrysalis couldn't help but ask," What do you mean, complications?" She was answered by a voice coming from the entrance of the castle," I do believe he is referring to us." Chrysalis' blood froze as she heard that voice. She turned to see if her fears were true and nearly fainted at not only the sight of Celestia, ruler of the sun, but Luna, the ruler of the moon, and all six of the Elements of Harmony wearing their elements. She locked eyes with Celestia, who kept her voice emotionless as she said," Hello, Chrysalis."

Meanwhile, Sombra had just finished gorging on the negative emotions of the human race. He decided early on to cause some of his own anger and fear. In the process, he destroyed, killed, tortured, and mutilated the entire population of the planet. All, except for one single human.

Sombra dropped the corpse that he had just rained and turned the raging human he had been under some rubble. The young man was swearing, threatening and crying interchangeably, as he had watched Sombra killed his family. Sombra smiled as he thought of something particularly cruel to do to this human." Why are you still yelling?", Asked Sombra mockingly." I'll kill you!", screamed the human. Sombra tutted disapprovingly," No you won't. You couldn't do anything before your family died. What makes you think that anything will change?" This human quieted and glared at Sombra, with enough fury that Sombra was mildly surprised as he could feel the waves of it almost physically hit him. He just smiled wider as he said," What, are you mad at me? You're the one that failed to protect them. Don't blame me for their deaths...", Use the tendril of magic to poke the human in the chest,"... That was your fault." Sombra recoiled slightly as the waves of hate, anger, and sorrow simply stopped emanating from the human. The human in turn closed its eyes and went limp." Well then," began. Sombra," I guess I broke my toy. That's my cue to leave, I think." Then, using the same spell he used to get there, Sombra opened a hole back into his home world and stepped through." Ahhh...", He sighed," It's good to be back."

Back in the human world, Danny, the human Sombra had left alive, was waking up." The hell did he do to me?", he growled angrily. He looked around for the psycho creature that had tormented him, but only saw the scattered remains of his family. His heart jumped into his throat at the sight, but his sadness was quickly swapped with unrelenting rage at the creature that had done this to them." I'm going to kill him. I swear it.", he whispered to the ghosts of his family. He began to try and push the several ton chunk of concrete that had him pinned. When that failed, he slumped and yelled, "Dammit!" To his surprise, a purple haze issued from his body and surrounded him. He felt the urge to push the slab again, but before he could. The purple haze formed large hands and pried the slab up and off of him. Slowly, Danny stood up and watched the haze that surrounded him darken slightly and stick to his skin. He suddenly saw hundreds of images flashed before his mind's eye. Words and feelings followed each picture as what he felt was at least part of the creature's memories quickly flashed through his mind. Finally, an image that seemed to be a mirror flashed into his mind and stayed. The creature that had destroyed his world stared back at him and a single word came with it." Sombra", growled, Danny as he started to shake." I'm going to find you, I'm going to kill you! That is a promise!" Then, using the stolen memories, and he realizes Sombra had used the spell make a hole between dimensions. The spell Sombra had used took years to master." Nope.", Said Danny simply as he gathered some of the mist in his hand and willed it to make a point. There is a loud tearing noise as Danny forced the point into the remains of Sombra's spell. A hole big enough for a jetliner opened and Danny stepped through. He closed the hole and turned to the frozen wasteland he found himself in. He noticed movement from the side and looked to see a reflection of himself in the ice. He was mildly surprised to find that he didn't look like he remembered. Instead of his usual eyes, Danny saw two orbs of red with a small black dot in the middle. Swirling around his eyes as the purple haze that gave him a permanent look of anger."Heh.", He muttered to himself," I kind of like the red." Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Danny surveyed the frozen wastes looking for any trace of Sombra. Instead he saw a glow in the distance that he thought might be a city." I'll head there", he decided, not seeing any other options


	4. Peace and Threats

Chapter 4:Peace and Threats

"Hello, Chrysalis." This simple statement was enough to send the Changeling Queen into a panic. She backpedaled quickly away from Celestia and dove behind her children. Green mane and Leaf wing bodily covered her while Fang and Tunnel Borer stood in front of her protectively, growling slightly."Celestia!" exclaimed cadence," What are you doing here?! And why did you bring the elements?" Celestia kept her emotionless tone as she said," Shining Armor informed me of the Changeling threat during my weekly correspondence." Cadence glared at Shining Armor, cowing him. "I didn't think she would react like this!", He said, scowling. Cadence turned back to Celestia and said,"Celestia, the Changelings are no longer a threat. We have nearly finished peace talks! There's no need to harm them in any way." Celestia finally showed some emotion, a hint of anger showing on her face."You forget, Cadence..." she began harshly,"...The Changelings may have attacked during your wedding, but they also attacked my capital city! There has to be some compensation for that! And since I have yet see any reason otherwise, the Elements of Harmony are my only option." Luna, who had been silent up to this point, spoke out," Besides, we have yet to repay the changelings for attacking while we slept!" Chrysalis whimpered quietly at Luna's voice, catching the attention of one of the Elements of Harmony, Fluttershy. While the princesses argued back and forth, she slowly approached the cowering Queen. When Fang glared at her, she simply said," Please?" in a quiet voice. Fang eyed her warily but stepped aside for her to pass. She stepped in front of Chrysalis, who was covering her head with her hooves."Um... Excuse me?", Fluttershy said with her quiet voice. Chrysalis jumped slightly and peeked from behind her Hooves." Are you really what Princess Cadence says you are? I mean, are you really a nice pony?" Chrysalis nodded slightly and whimpered," I didn't mean for the invasion, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry for all of it! I swear... I was just trying to feed my children when things got out of hand." Tears were threatening in her eyes and she covered her face with her hooves again. Fluttershy stared at her for a minute before turning to the still arguing alicorn's and saying," Excuse me?" They ignored her and kept arguing," She's nothing but a selfish insect that will turn on us in a moment!" yelled. Celestia." Excuse me!", Fluttershy tried again a little louder." You're wrong! I've been to her hive and have seen what she would do for her children! that is something no monster would do!" yelled Cadence right back. As the two continued to bicker, Fluttershy began to get more and more frustrated. Finally, she snapped when she heard Celestia yell," They only deserve to be destroyed by the elements!" Boiling with her rarely seen anger, Fluttershy yelled in a voice that rivaled Luna's," Quiet!" Every pony turned to stare at her, stunned. A small part of her wanted the cower at the attention, but she was too angry to listen to it." How dare you!" She nearly screamed hovering directly in front of Celestia," How dare you condemn an entire race for one unforeseen mistake! They made a single mistake and regret it! Besides, Chrysalis was just trying to feed her children! That is a noble cause and I will not hurt them for something so just!" There was a tense silence as Fluttershy floated over to Chrysalis again and said," I will not use my element to do something cruel!" There was a hush in the courtyard of the Castle that lasted for what felt like hours. Chrysalis had uncovered her head during Fluttershy's tirade and was watching the Pegasus with wonder. Finally, gaining some courage from the support, Chrysalis slowly stood, her daughters stepping aside. Taking a breath, she turned to Celestia, Luna, and the other elements, and said," It is true that I attacked your capital, Celestia, but I want to make amends. I will do anything to protect my children. If that means I'll be subjected to any form of punishment you wish, I will." The silence only intensified as all of those present, except for the changelings and Fluttershy, were slack-jawed with shock. One of the other Elements of Harmony, Applejack, had seen the truth in Chrysalis' words and stepped forward." I reckon Fluttershy's right." She said," Plus, Chrysalis wasn't lying. She wants to make good on her promise." She stepped up to the changeling Queen and said," I'm with Fluttershy on this one, I'm not using my element either." Soon the other elements followed suit. Rainbow Dash flew forward and eyed the Queen warily," I trust my friends enough to know when they're doing what's right." She landed next to Applejack and mumbled," Besides, the the thought of using the elements on a whole race leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Rarity then stepped forward and simply said," One mistake isn't enough for this kind of punishment." She stood next the Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie didn't even say anything, just hopping over to stand next to Rarity with a smile. Twilight shook her head in annoyance," I don't see enough of a reason to punish The changelings." She then stood next Fluttershy. Six of them formed a line in front of the changelings showing their unwavering decision. Celestia was about to protest when to her surprise the walked past her and said directly to Chrysalis," We can sense any malicious thoughts in all the dreams of the world." She smiled and continued." But we have seen none come from changelings." She stood next to Chrysalis, who was shocked to say the least. Finally, Cadence and Shining Armor stepped into the other side of the Queen as Cadence said," You already know our opinions on the matter." Celestia had her head down in her eyes closed and thought. She was like this for a few minutes before smiling and opening her eyes." Perhaps," she started," Perhaps my views have been somewhat biased. I now see that my views on the changelings were grossly incorrect." She stepped closer and said to Chrysalis," I am sorry for my behavior hope we can move past this. You came to Cadence and Shining Armor for peace,... And I would like to extend my own offer as well." Chrysalis was beyond stunned. The unexpected support and even a peace offer from the one she feared the most. Unable to handle the shock of the whole situation, Chrysalis simply collapsed, her legs splayed out to her sides." That would be great." She said in a barely audible voice. On the ground, she was close enough to Fluttershy so that she was the only one that could hear her say," thank you." Fluttershy just smiled and bowed her head to the changeling Queen. Regaining the use of her legs, Chrysalis stood and said," Can we please get all of this figured out? I don't think I can take much more excitement!" her hopes were dashed, however, when a guard stallion sprinted up the group and after a moment to catch his breath, exclaimed," you're Highnesses! There's something coming from the mountains to the north!, Confused, the lot of them looked in the direction that the stallion pointed. Coming from the mountains with the great mass of cloudy waves flying towards them. Cadence and Shining Armor felt that they should recognize the mass but couldn't place is. That is, until two eyes and a fanged maw appeared at the head of the mass. The whole group felt a chill run on their spines as a booming and cruel laugh reached them." Sombra!" came the same terrifying name from all the ponies. The changelings were at loss but figured by the ponies reaction that this was not a good thing. Celestia turned to Shining Armor and Cadence and exclaimed" Get to the crystal heart! Put up a shield before he gets here!" Cadence nodded and shot off to the Castle, Shining Armor in hot pursuit." Who is Sombra?!" asked Chrysalis in a panic. Twilight turned and said in an anxious voice." Sombra was an evil dictator that enslaved the Crystal Empire a thousand years ago and returned with it. Cadence was only just able to defeat him last time.", She then added fearfully," we thought he had been destroyed!" Chrysalis realized the threat and had a quick inspiration." If we help get rid of this beast..." she thought," we won't have to prove our intentions later." Then, with a smile, Chrysalis flew into the air and faced the direction of her hive. Taking in a deep breath, she thought to herself," I really hope this call gets that far." She then let loose an extremely loud warbling scream. The ponies still on the ground covered their ears, Rarity simply fainting on a random couch. After a few moments, Chrysalis stopped her call and flew back down to the ground." What the hay was that!?", Asked Applejack loudly. Chrysalis grinned sheepishly and answered," Basically? A call for help to my children. They should be here in a few hours." Luna looked puzzled as she asked," But isn't your hive farther than that? We thought it took you nearly a day." Chrysalis smiled even broader as she said," I love my children and my children love me just as much as I do them. They will fly here as fast as as they possibly can.", Then under her breath, she added," If they heard my call, that is."


End file.
